A Life with 8 Pony's
by battleboys2
Summary: 23 year old Irou is just an ordinary guy that you see everyday. H love life nothing big or anything, but one day when 8 strange creatures suddenly arrive in his home, he's going to have to take a big step in life with these 8 pony's as a father to learn just how important it is to find love and friendship. Sorry about the description. I'm not very good with them.
1. Chapter 1

A Life with 8 Pony's episode 1: The Arrival.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome to A Life with 8 Pony's! I'm new on FIMfiction, but you might know me by my story's on FanFic. If you don't, check out my page on FanFiction. And now, Let's bring out our favorite characters from the story. David Taisuki, Timothy Ashwell, Diana Sumimura and Dennis Onima!" Battleboys2 announced.

"Hi everypony. David Taisuki aka Phoenix Burst at your service." David said, introducing himself.

"The Great and Powerful Timothy Ashwell aka Sharp Iron is here to stay! No pony is better then i, even Trixie had better watch out for my awesomeness!" Tim said, also introducing himself.

"I'm Dennis, the one who helped these two get to Equestria in the first place. I'm not in this story, but i'm one of B.B.2.'s best helpers and the smart one of the group." Dennis added with his introduction.

"And last but not least, Diana Sumimura aka Starshine. We really hope you like the story and visit our profile on Fanfiction." Diana also added with her introduction.

"Okay, now if you all are finished introducing yourselves, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Battleboys2 announced.

Disclaimers : We do not own MLP: FIM in any way. We only own our OC's Phoenix Burst (Pony), Sharp Iron (Pony) and Irou Wattson.

* * *

Irou's P.O.V.

Today's a normal day in the city with all the car horns beeping, birds chirping. Right now i'm sitting on my desk in my collage room, waiting for a document to appear because of a friend of mine told me to. Suddenly, a small page appeared and i jumped off of my desk in pure excitement. The document appeared next, but that i wasn't paying any mind to. The page read: Congratulations, you passed! Grade A. I jumped on my bed for a few minutes before calming down and climbing down.

"Sheesh, that's something i'm getting to old to do." I said to myself.

I went into the shower and washed up after my short party. I came out of the bathroom an hour later with my favorite Red/Yellow T-Shirt, Light Blue Shorts and Brown Dress Shoes, ready to head home and relax a bit after everything that's happened today (I'm not revealing it to you). I packed up my stuff from the office and put them by the door, until i saw an old picture of me and my sister, hugging each other as we got our picture taken by our dad.

"... (Sigh) I can't wait to see you this Friday Sis." I said to myself again.

I put all of my stuff into my SUV and drove home. At home, it took me three hours to finally get everything where they should be and sat down on the couch to read a book. After another hour, i decided to turn on a movie.

"Okay, now what should i watch... I can't believe i still have Alpha and Omega after all these years... How about "Cupid and Zei the movie 3: Enerja and the rise of Acceptance", besides, i still love David (Male Protagonist of the series) and all of his adventures with Angelina and everyone else, even Tim needs some love too." I said as i put in the movie.

During the movie, i've been crying, laughing and cheering David on as he and Tim rode Acceptance into the sky and pulled the sword out of it's head with the help of Enerja (Female Protagonist of the movie)and Zekehart (Antagonist of the movie and Enerja's father). It still made me smile when Acceptance and everyone on him were only inch's from the planet when they disappeared to the "Nothing Zone" and when David had to use Aria to free all of the Glyfh's from Acceptance by slicing off piece's of it's body and stabbing it in the head to defeat it. When the movie was over, i went to the mail box and checked it to see if there was any mail, but got only three letters.

"Bills, Equestrian emergency, more bil- What in the!? What's this?" I said as i checked the Light Brown letter.

"Greetings. We are very sorry about this sudden call, but we need your help. These 8 _'s are to be kept in your hands until we can fix our problem here. We had no choice but to sent them here, so please take care of them. P.C." It read.

What did he/she mean "them"? I see nothing here. I went back inside and sat on the couch again to see what these bills were, but when i opened one of the letters, i heard a crying baby coming from my room. My eyes turned to the sizes of dinner plates and my mouth hung open, surprised at what i'm hearing.

"Wha... Wha... WHAT ARE BABY'S DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I screamed.

The crying baby started to grow as i screamed and i got up and ran upstairs to check he or she. I opened the door quickly and looked around the room for the source of the cry and found it next to my bed. I ran towards the crib and slowly opened the top of the it while trying to quiet down the baby.

"It's okay little one, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm right..." I stopped as i noticed that it wasn't a human baby, but a foal.

The thing the surprised me the most was that there were 8 foals here, crying together. In order from left to right, There was a Light Red Male Unicorn with a Brown Mane and Tail with orange strips, four Light Blue Wristbands and two necklace's. The next was a Lavender Female Unicorn with a Purple Mane and Tail that also had multiple colors. She also had a necklace that looked just like the Red Unicorn's. In fact, they all had the same necklace, but in different. Next was an Amber colored Female Normal Pony with a Light Amber Yellow Mane and Tail. She has a Brown cowboy's hat and a band-aid on her left hoof. Next was a Pink coated Female Normal Pony with a Puffy Rose Magenta Mane and Tail. Next is a Pale Cyan colored Female Pegasus and her Mane and Tail were the colors of the rainbow. Next, a Light Azura Gray Female Unicorn with Indigo and Purple to Dark Violet Mane and Tail. Then a Pale Amber Yellow Female Pegasus with Pink Mane and Tail too. Last was a Gray coated Male Normal Pony with Dark Gray Mane and Tail, a little Iron point on his Tail and two small horns sticking out of his head. I tried my best to calm them down, but it seemed that all of my options were running out until i remembered my old toy that my dad got me when i was a baby. I ran out of the room as fast as i could to the attic and pulled out box's until i found it and ran back to the foal kids. I turned the little key for a minute before sitting it down by the crib for them to listen to. The sweet melody that played also seemed to calm my stress down too as we listened to it. The Red Unicorn was the first to open his eyes and yawn a little. He looked up at me and made an angry look at me while seemingly trying to protect the other foals with his little hooves. I laughed a little and slowly put a hand on his cheek. The Yellow colored Pegasus was second to open her eyes, but got really scared as she saw me and tried to back away in fear. She woke up the others and started to cry as they also got scared.

"No no. It's alright, i'm not going to hurt you." I told them quietly.

I slowly picked up the Red Unicorn and sat him on my lap carefully, then brushed his Mane with my hand to calm him down. The others watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep and laid his head on my leg. The Gray Male Pony laughed at the Unicorn in my lap and almost fell out of the crib, but thankfully i caught him before he hit the ground. The girls started giggling at him for his clumsy little accident except for the Yellow Pegasus who was still hiding. I carefully put the sleeping boy on my bed and reached out for the Pegasus, but the Rainbow Mane colored Pegasus bit my hand and lifted her wing in front or her to Protect her. It hurt that they were afraid of me, but i knew that they were only baby's and of course they were going to try and protect themselves.

"Don't all of you worry. i'm not going to hurt you." I told them reassuringly.

Just as i was about to put down the clumsy Gray Pony in my hands, a certain Pink Pony dug in her Mane and pulled out a cupcake and showed it to me.

"Do Daddy want?" She said cutely.

My mouth dropped in surprise to this and i nearly dropped the Gray Pony.

"They can talk too!? What kind of Pony's are they?" I thought.

I slowly took the cupcake out of her hoof and smiled at it. She started giggling cutely and fell back to sleep too. a little while later, We all fell asleep on my bed for the night after a little bit of time trying to gain the trust of them and feeding them. It was the middle of the night when they woke up, crying they're eyes out.

"(Sigh) Fatherhood starts in one..." I started as counted down to three. "Two... Three."

Fatherhood has just begun.

* * *

"And the first chapter is finished! We really hoped you liked it and we might do another chapter today if we feel like it. I want to be the first to say this. I've been writing on Fanfiction for a little while now and now being a writer here too is like "How am i going to keep up with both sites at once?". I mean, i really like this site and FanFiction a lot, but having just about 5 story's to write and yes i said 5 story's to write will take some time. I might accept OC's as long as they are Human and only up to 3 OC's will be accepted. And now, does our other commenters have anything to say about the story?" Battleboys2 announced.

"Well, it was okay, but not your best. I think your best would be something like MLP: FIMATAODAT or Eminite. Also, this chapter wasn't even a long one. I hope that the next chapter will be longer then this." David said.

"I must agree. It was short and not so great, but it is only the beginning so you have more chance's to make up for it." Diana added.

"All i have to say is that you made me look stupid in this chapter like in the "Look before you Sleep" Chapter/Episode of MLP: FIMATAODAT. What is it that you don't like about me?" Tim said.

"Tim, you are the biggest jerk the world may ever know, you treat others like they are your servent's, you hit Fluttershy in the face and hid 18+ rated mags in David's room to get him in trouble. There shouldn't be a reason why anypony would even like you, well actually, your also the most funniest and most ridiculous guy we know."Dennis replied.

"You had better take all of that back right now before i pull out my SLM 40 on you Dennis!" Tim yelled as he ran towards Dennis.

"GAH! You shouldn't even have guns with you. That's just totally random!" Dennis yelled back as he ran away.

"... You know what, i'm closing this chapter today. Disclaimers were at the top and now, _Thanks and BYE!_" David announced.


	2. Chapter 2

A Life with 8 Pony's episode 2: 3 mouths later.

* * *

"Hello everypony, Welcome back to A Life with 8 Pony's! Sorry if it seems that i'm taking a long time to do stuff and all, but Things are getting a little out of place here at home and i've been given less time to write my story's for you all. Also, i'm going to start writing on FIMFiction too and this story is the first to be written there. Don't worry one bit because i WILL bring out another chapter of MLP: FIMATAODAT tomorrow and another chapter of Eminite too if i can. And now to our favorite heroes!" B.B.2. announced.

"Why hello there readers. Timothy Ashwell here and ready to _begin_ my new life with the Mane 7 as my brother and sisters." Tim said.

"I really have nothing to say today. Sorry." David replied.

"Why not? Because i'm your older brother? You don't need to be quiet about that at all, just tell everypony that i'm better then you." Tim said.

"No, forget it. You are not better then anypony, so just drop it." David replied.

"... Fine then. Battleboys, make this a mighty fine chapter, will ya? I'm going to watch Woody and Kytes battle it out on the street." Tim told Battle.

"THEY'RE FIGHTING AGAIN!? DOESN'T WOODY KNOW THAT HE'S LOST ALREADY!?" B.B.2. shouted in shock.

"Yeah well, i'm not sure if he's ever going to give up, which is pretty cool and stupid, but hes got to learn that he's already beaten. He's lost the battle between him and Kytes." Diana replied as she went to a window and watched too.

"While we're watching these two fight, Let's get on with the SHOW!" Tim announced.

Disclaimers: As we always say, We do not own MLP in any way. Only the Cupid and Zei characters and Irou are ours.

* * *

Irou's P.O.V.

It's been three months since the night i found my little foals and things have been pretty good since then. Sharp Iron has been getting himself in trouble multiple times by trying to mess with Phoenix, Phoenix as been being pretty defencive for his sisters and always seems to help them out when they need him, Rainbow Dash play's tricks on Sharp and Fluttershy, Twilight spends most of her time reading books and studying magic (If she can even do magic that is)in her room, sometimes with Phoenix too, Rarity's been into designing and has been using Applejack and Sharp as model's, even though Sharp always runs away after she asks, Pinkie Pie's always being energetic and random all the time, She would also sometimes join Rainbow in her pranks, Fluttershy has been playing and helping animals outside a lot, She does tend to get scared a lot too until either Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle or Phoenix Burst cheers her up and Applejack likes to plant apple trees and kick already grown apple trees to either make stuff out of them like pie or something or sell them. Right now i'm making popcorn for tonight's movie night special with the help of Phoenix and Pinkie of course. I walked into the living room and caught Sharp Iron trying to throw a baseball at Rainbow while she wasn't looking and took it from him.

"HEY!" He cried.

"No Iron. Do you want another time out?" I asked him.

"... No." He answered.

"Good boy. Now play with your sisters while we finish the popcorn quietly." I told them as i walked back into the kitchen.

As i got in, Phoenix was holding his left hoof and holding back a sob. Pinkie came into the room with a towel and gave to him to put on his injury.

"Phoenix, Pinkie, what happened?" I asked frantically.

"Phoenix accidentally turn on the stove and burned his hoof on it." Pinkie answered tearfully.

"Oh my gosh. Come here Phoenix." I said as i picked him up carefully.

Sharp Iron's P.O.V.

Me and Rainbow Dash were playing a game of Battleship when we heard Dad run into the bathroom while carrying Phoenix in his arms. Twilight was the first to get up and follow them before the other girls except Rainbow Dash followed her. Rainbow was about to get up and see what happened until i stopped her and shook my head.

"Bro, why are you keeping me here?" She asked.

"Because they might be back any minute and i want to finish this game before the movie starts." I answered.

"Yeah but dad may need us. I'm going whether you like it or not." She said before running off.

I watched her leave the room and growled in her direction, angered that Phoenix was getting all the attention. I always wondered why Phoenix was getting all the attention when he's just helping out a lot. He doesn't even know how to read properly yet and he's like dad's favorite. Why is it always him? Why not somepony else, Like me or Applejack? Phoenix Burst isn't so special at all. He's just like the rest of us yet he's got all the attention. Geez, what an attention hog. I should maybe stop saying that word. I decided to see what was happening since there was nothing else to do and put away the game set. When i got to the bathroom, the female pony's were gone and Phoenix was having a bath. I giggled quietly at Phoenix's expression and walked in.

"Why hello there Phoenix old boy. how's your little... torture?" I asked him with a sly smirk.

"You mean this bath? It's not torture at all. I actually really like it, but i want to see the movie with you guys." He answered.

"Want to? Your not going to see the movie with us?" I asked.

"No. Dad says that my hoof won't be able to heal unless i rest it for tonight. The girls wanted to help me out, but i couldn't just not allow them to see the movie, so i told them that i'd rest for the night while they get to watch the movie without me." He answered.

So he has to go to bed while i watch a movie with everypony else? SCORE!

"Well that's to bad. I'll maybe tell you all about the movie tomorrow. Ta ta." I said before leaving the room.

I heard Phoenix call me back to him but i didn't listen and saw everypony sitting on the laid out blanket with the popcorn with them. I ran up to Twilight and jumped on her back with a battle cry.

"OW!"

"GO TWILIGHT! TO THE LAND OF... WHATEVER DAD CALLED IT!" I commanded her.

"GET OFF OF ME IRON! THAT HURTS!" She cried.

I bounced on her back like a bull rider until Rarity got me down with her magic and smacked my head.

"Ow Rarity. Why'd you do that?" I asked her furiously.

"Because you were being yourself. Can't you just calm down and try to NOT cause trouble for once? It's getting annoying." She answered.

"... Yeah yeah, whatever you say fancy pants." I said.

"Don't call me that!" She replied.

"Why? Because it hurts? Why I'm so sorry little missy." I sarcastically said with my smirk appearing again.

"Hey, leave her alone Iron. Dad will be back soon and the movie is going to start. Sit down." Rainbow said she turned off the lights, scaring Fluttershy in the process.

The girls sat down on the blanket and stared at the TV while i walked up to my room for something. I pulled out a I pod and turned on one of my favorite songs, the Eto Rangers opening. I sang along to it for a moment before hearing dad call me and went to the living room to see what's up.

"(Sigh) Yeah dad?" I said tiredly.

"You okay sport? Why aren't you here with us?" He asked.

"Just had to get something. i'm here now." I answered as i sat down next to Twilight.

She only turned her head away from me as i sat down and i started pecking her on the head like a bird.

"Ow! Iron, stop it!" Twilight cried as she swung her hooves at me like a squid.

"Knock it off Iron or else your going to get another time out and miss the movie." Dad said.

"Oh okay. Hey Rainbow, what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Alpha and Omega." She answered.

Alpha and Omega!? That's one of my favorite movies and Phoenix is missing out on it too. This has to be my lucky day. During the movie, the girls and dad fell asleep while i happily watched every single bit of it. After the movie, i stayed awake for a little while longer by watching another movie. Aliens in the Attic to be exact. I fell asleep during that movie and woke up the next day before everypony else.

"They're still sleep? Did they wake up during the middle of the night or something? Well, since i have the morning to myself, might as well make my own breakfast." I said as i got up and went to the kitchen.

When i got in there, Phoenix was already making eggs and bacon.

"WHA! I thought you were sleep!" I cried quietly.

"Well i just woke up an hour ago and saw you and the others in the living room sleeping peacefully. I just thought i'd make some breakfast for you all since i'm up." He said.

"No Phoenix. Do something else right now." I replied.

I was not going to let him get all the attention today like he usually does. He's going to have to leave right now.

"I don't want to. i'm already cooking right now." He said.

"Phoenix, i said LEAVE." I replied threateningly.

"NO!" He replied.

"LEAVE THIS ROOM!"

"NO!"

"Hey hey hey, what's the emergency?" Dad asked us.

"Sharp Iron wants me to stop cooking and do something else when this obviously can't just be left alone. I'm not really sure what he plans on doing in here, but i'm not going to stop what i'm doing just because he's making me." Phoenix answered.

"Sharp Iron, leave him alone. He got a bad burn last night from the stove and i would like it if you two wouldn't fight today. I've got work to do and your sisters are still asleep." Dad said before heading to the bathroom obviously.

Phoenix continued to cook while i decided to wake up the girls. I pulled out three bells and sat it near Fluttershy, then pulled out a trumpet and blew into it near her ears. She jumped in surprise and fell on the bells with a thud. i quickly ran out of the room and watched as Phoenix ran in and helped Fluttershy up and got slapped in the face.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that Flutters?" He asked her.

"Why did you wake me up like that? You practically scared me to death." she answered.

"What do you mean, i wasn't even in here when i heard that. I'm sorry that it happened to you anyway Flutters." He said as he hugged her.

She didn't say a thing but hugged back and sniffed a little.

"Come with me. I'm cooking right now, but i can make you something that won't take too long to make while i finish the eggs." Phoenix told her.

She only nodded and followed him into the kitchen. I decided to wake up Twilight next with something else. I pulled out my water gun and filled it with milk instead of water. I gave the gun to Rarity and pulled out a horn to blow in her ears. I looked around the room to see if anypony was watching me and saw nopony.

"Alright. Here i go." I announced to myself.

I put the horn in my mouth and covered my ears before blowing the horn in Rarity's ear.

(Ship horn blow)

"YYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She cried while she sprayed Twilight with the gun.

"UGH! Hey, Rarity, stop spraying me with a- IS THIS MILK!?" Twilight cried.

Before they could even try to figure out if i did it or not, i laid down next to Rainbow Dash and pretended that i was sleep. The other pony's woke up after i laid down and started looking around. You know, how could they have been sleeping though all that noise if they were right here with us.

"What is going on here?" Rainbow asked.

"Rarity sprayed me with milk and i heard a horn blow near us, but we don't even live near the ocean." Twilight answered.

"Well how was i supposed to know this had milk to begin with? Besides, i don't like milk. Which is why i don't eat cereal dear." Rarity said.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who could have... That's a rhetorical question isn't it?" Twilight asked

I felt all eyes lay on me and i opened my eyes slowly and tiredly.

"Huh? what time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"It's time for you to confess dear. Spill it Iron. You did it, didn't you." Rarity answered then asked.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know you did it. Admit it." Rainbow demanded.

"Humph, don't get all brave on me lady's. I'm just a wondering soul who's innocent. I know who did it. It was Phoenix. He's the one who also woke up Fluttershy. I witnessed it myself." I told them with my smirk.

"And ya expect us to believe that?" Applejack asked.

"Well you don't have to, but it would be nice if you did." I answered before seeing ten tiny toy soldiers run past us.

"We're... almost... there." One of them said.

"Yes. We're almost past these giant horse's." another added.

We didn't even move an inch at the sight of this random event. I lend closer to them and they cried in fear of my action.

"GAH! RETREAT!" The leader cried.

They all ran under the clock and hid there. I turned my sight to the girls like how Kate turned her attention to her father in Alpha and Omega and sighed at Pinkie's applause's.

"YAY! Good show, but i wish they didn't have to leave so soon." She said.

"... Right. Anyway, i better go in the kitchen and cook you girls a little something." I replied before hearing something in the kitchen go off.

Phoenix Burst's P.O.V.

"Finally, the eggs are finished." I announced to Fluttershy.

"Wow. You sure know your way around a cooking pan. Where did you learn to cook?" She asked.

"Well, Dad taught me a thing or two and the rest came from TV. I'd be happy to teach you some stuff." I answered.

"That would be great. How about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Okay!" I answered excitedly. "But first, we have to get out some plates and stuff for everypony."

Fluttershy pulled out nine plates and one fork for dad out while i put the finishing touch's on the coffee for him. A moment later, Dad came in and greeted us with the girls following behind him close by.

"Hey there you two. I see your teaching Flutters about cooking huh? Nice job." He told us.

"Thank you Father. Here, have a seat." We replied together and gave Dad a seat.

I noticed the girls giving me a angered expression and felt a lot hurt for some reason. Why would they be angry at me?

"What's wrong girls? Are you mad because i made breakfast?" I asked them.

"Well you could start with why you gave Rarity a water gun full of milk to spray at me and why you blew a horn at us." Rainbow answered sternly.

"WHA? I didn't do that. I was in here cooking with Flutters. It must have been Sharp Iron. He's the only one who was awake other then me when dad came in here." I told them.

"Hmm... That's right! He was trying to make you leave the kitchen for some reason and i stopped him before heading to the bathroom. Where is he now?" Dad asked.

We looked around the kitchen for him and didn't see Iron anywhere. We then heard shower water running upstairs and only me and dad went up to see who was taking a shower. We found Sharp Iron putting on a headband and screaming like a little girl in the bathroom while the bath water was overfilling.

"Iron, what are you doing!?" We cried.

"Taking a shower obviously. Get out, i'm naked." He replied.

"Sharp Iron, your overfilling the tub. turn it off." Dad told him.

"But my bath will be all ruined." Iron whined.

"TURN IT OFF!" We shouted together.

Iron just stood there for a moment before turning it off.

"Heh heh. Sorry." Iron apologized.

"(Sigh) That's okay. I'll get the mop while you take your bath." I told him.

"Wait, why are you cleaning after Sharp Phoenix?" Dad asked me.

"Well... You have work to do and your going to need some breakfast before you do. Go on downstairs and eat before it get's cold. I've got this." I answered.

"So your just going to clean up while i'm in here? That's a little perverted." Iron interrupted.

"No! I'm going to wait until your finished first before i clean up. Hurry up with your bath so i can get started." I replied with annoyance in my voice.

"Now now you two, no fighting in the morning. Sharp Iron, finish your bath like Phoenix requested. and Phoenix Burst, thanks buddy." Dad told us as he patted my head and left the room.

I was about to leave too until Iron threw some water at me.

"Hey!"

"What wrong? Didn't like that?" He replied with anger.

"Huh? Why are you angry?" I asked.

"Angry? ANGRY!? I'M NOT ANGRY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" He yelled.

I was surprised Dad couldn't hear that, judging how loud it was.

"Um... Okay." I replied before walking away.

"Not out of this bathroom... But out of this house." He said lowly.

"Out of the house!? Sharp, i can't do that! Dad would kill me!" I cried in shock.

"That's the point. I want you gone for good. Your just in the way of things. You don't matter to us and we don't love you at all. I heard Dad say so. He just doesn't want you to feel sad about it when he tells you." He replied.

Was this true? Was i not important to them at all? did they really want me to leave? I didn't replied as i left and heard Sharp snicker a bit. I ran to my room and packed up my stuff to leave when the time comes and found that my old chew toy that i used to chew on when we were smaller. I stared at it for a good three minutes while sobbing into it before putting it with the rest of my stuff. After i was finished packing, i opened my bedroom window and climbed out.

"If i'm not important to you anymore... Then there's no need for me to be here. There's no need to tell me that you want me gone, because your wish has just came true." I said to myself.

* * *

"And that's finished. I'm so sorry that it took _SOOOO_ long to post. I've been sleeping in a lot more and my dad keeps pushing me off the computer i'm using, making things harder for me. Also, i will be doing chapters called a "Movie Event" For MLP, Eminite (Which will be next) and Yu-Gi-Oh Unlock!. I think i'll do Eminite tomorrow, but for now, Let's see what everypony else has to say before we go." Battleboys2 announced.

"Well... That thing with the toy soldiers was funny as heck! I hope they return in the next chapter." Tim said.

"Me too. That... That was funny. Also, the end was a little dull in my point of view." Dennis added.

"And what do you know about "Dull"? for all we know, the readers may think differently about it. We should also add the "Cliffhanger" at the end of chapters with Cliffhanger endings." David replied.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. Anyway... I don't know what to say, so let's-"

"Before you say what we all think your going to say, I almost forgot to mention something. I ask everypony that's reading this chapter to please help us in our cause to save an orca that's been taken from it's family. Please visit Princessanastasiaromanov464's page for more info about it. We would really like it if you did your part to help us in our cause. Please do your part and vote for it's freedom." David announced.

"That's right. We'll see you all later and now, _Thanks and BYE!_" Battleboys2 announced.


End file.
